Not What It Seems
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Usagi is at the mall shopping with her friends when she is stolen. She just finished high school and is trying to forget about the war. Her capturer turns out to be a gundam pilot himslef. Usagi disapproves of killing but is forced to fight. Hiiro/Usagi
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I thought of a new story! YAY! Ok for the long break im sorry. My computer crashed for a couple of weeks and then I had a major writers block! AAAAH! Ne who I thought of a neat story I thought you would like so ne who here goes nothing. ^_^  
  
*Usagi Princess* (Call me: Chiyka)  
  
Characters:  
  
Usagi: 18  
  
Amy, Makoto, Minako and Rei: 18  
  
Relena: 19  
  
Hiiro: 20  
  
Trowa: 23  
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatre: 20  
  
Ok that's about it for now so here's the story!  
  
*Not What It Seems*  
  
Chapter 1  
Usagi dragged herself into the large doors of her high-school that had tortured her for four years straight. Her lungs gasped hungrily for air that she lacked from the sprint from her house. She did not have time to stop and take one breath. Her black boots made a loud echo that bounced from wall to wall. She spotted her homeroom and flung the door open and ran to her seat. Everyone ignored her as if they didn't care. Of course they didn't because this was a normal event that had been happening ever since Usagi had walked to school on her own.  
  
Laying her head on the desk, Usagi took in large gasps of breath. Her chest heaved up and down violently and she laid her head down on the wooden desk. Just two seconds later a thundering noise boomed in her ears and she shrieked from shock and surprise. She practically knocked the desk over from the sudden scare. She brought herself up to balance and slowly tilted her head up and found herself eye to eye with the most evil being in the whole world; her teacher Ms. McDonald.  
  
Usagi smiled innocently, her insides burning from the stare her teacher was giving her. Usagi did not even have to think before her teacher spoke up.  
  
"I don't even want to hear it. I find it surprising how we have one day left of high-school left and here you are still running in tardy." Her hand gripped the meter stick harder. Usagi then realized that was what had scared her so much. She gave her teacher a weak smile and watched as her teacher returned to her desk,  
  
Usagi bit her lip thinking on her teachers' remark. She did have a point on how there was one day left of school but she would never understand her life. Her teachers never believed her philosophy of beauty sleep. She wished they would not be so cruel to her. She had her own rights to sleep. How could a person go on with nine hours or less of sleep? Usagi found sleeping nine hours a miracle to her.  
  
Usagi's thoughts were then ripped away when her teacher while passing down her row of seats dropped a detention slip on her desk. Usagi sighed and stared at it and then stashed it in her pants pocket.  
  
Usagi felt herself slip into a daze after five seconds of her teachers talk. She kept fantasizing the wonders of college. She would be going there soon and couldn't wait. After all of the hard work in high school she had made it into a decent college. She had been accepted into the University of Tokyo. She was hoping to go into a job that had included technology.  
  
Her thoughts were then paused when she heard a low growl. She sustained her groan to let go and felt herself sink into the chair. She had forgotten to eat breakfast and she had also forgotten the most important object to take to school; lunch. She sighed and tried to put an addicting thought in her head to keep her occupied. Suddenly the closest thought came to mind; the war that had been going on for years now.  
  
*** Usagi walked to her locker slowly and put her books away. It was lunch time and she had no lunch so she figured she would take a drive to KFC or some other fast food place. She closed her locker door and turned around only to find her best friend Minako.  
  
Minako frowned immediately seeing her friend's depressed face. She put her arm over her shoulder and looked and led her down the hall.  
  
"So what's bugging you?" she asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"I forgot my lunch" Usagi answered automatically.  
  
Yes lunch was the large reason but one thought loomed in her head. All she could think about that day was the war that had kept on getting worse. She couldn't help but feel like she was at guilt. Yes she had every reason to use her powers and stop the war but she knew that she shouldn't interrupt it because that was not the way peace could be achieved. Yes she had fought off Galaxia and the rest of her enemies by fighting but if she ended the war without letting the people end it on their own there would still be hatred.  
  
"I'm worried too" Minako whispered. Usagi had been beaten. She knew any of her scouts could read her mind with their powers.  
  
"Should we stay away from this?" Usagi asked looking at her friend.  
  
"I think we should. Peace will come soon, we just have to believe" Minako answered truthfully about her thoughts.  
  
Usagi stared at the wall getting drowned in her worries. She then felt a sudden slap on the back.  
  
"Come on. Lets just get it off our minds. I'll treat you to some ice -cream" Minako gave her a big smile and led her towards the door. Usagi smiled back at her and they both walked out towards Usagi's ice blue convertible.  
  
***  
  
Throwing her book bag onto her floor, Usagi lunged herself on the bed and her body sunk into the soft comforter. She grabbed her remote and flicked on her pearly white TV. The news channel had been left on since the last time she had watched. Imaged of Mobile Suits and large explosions flashed across the screen. She gripped her hand harder to the remote and changed the channel. She had had enough of the war. Why couldn't end. She stared coldly down at her bed. Why didn't the soldiers just stop? Usagi wouldn't say she hated killers but she didn't approve of them.  
  
In some ways she wondered if it was better. In the beginning people had tried bringing peace by settling it out calmly but it had not worked. There had been no choice and now there were many getting killed. The numbers weren't as large because of the technology but still, some were killed.  
  
Usagi tried keeping her eyes on the TV but nothing interesting was on. She sighed and right before she turned off the TV she switched back to the news station. She watched as battles were shown on TV and heard on how no improvements were being made. She watched as Mobile Suits battled each other but then a different type of Suit flashed on the screen. This caught her immediate attention.  
  
"Just discovered today, many are still trying to find the mysterious gundams and their pilots. No information has been given about the mysterious machines. These gundams have just begun to battle and yet not one is ruined or destroyed."  
  
Usagi eyed the screen and watched as a large machine was shown on TV. It's colors ranged from blue, red and green and by just looking at it she already knew how powerful. Its power shocked her leaving her stunned. She wondered how many people the pilot had killed. Which side was he on? Usagi shook her head of the ideas and turned off her TV.  
  
'I hate war' she thought to herself. She got up to look out her window and realized it was raining hard outside. She leaned against the cold glass of her window and looked into the sky. She wondered if it was raining smoke from the war.  
  
'I hate war!' Her fist clenched and tears of emotions began to stream down her face.  
  
'We all do' the rest of the scouts replied.  
  
Usagi kept her sobs silent. Nobody understood her and her friends' story. They had been in war their whole life. Fighting with mysterious powers they had found at the age of 14; four years ago had continued for years and finally stopped two months ago. They never had had peace. Usagi cried for the lack of peace for her scouts and the world.  
  
Usagi had been happy for the end of the last battle she had had with Galaxia and thought peace would finally come. It never had. Usagi remembered how Mamoru had left her to go to the United States. He said he may never come back and told her he would still consider her a friend.  
  
Usagi ripped the thoughts from her head. She shook her head and whipped her tears off with her hand. Taking a deep breath she began to calm herself down. She looked out the window again and watched as the stained rain fall to the ground.  
  
'If only this was over' she thought, closing her eyes and begin to wish of peace.  
  
***  
  
Walking down the stairs Usagi caught the whiffs of food in the air. She immediately cheered up. Tonight was her favorite; Teriyaki Chicken. She smiled happily and sat down at the table. She began to reach for the delicious looking food before her hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it. We still have to pray" Her mom reminded her. Usagi nodded and joined hands with the rest of the family.  
  
"Dear Heavenly Lord,  
  
We thank you for this food that is laid before us.  
  
We pray for those who are out fighting in the war at this very moment.  
  
We pray for those families with loved ones in war or with loved ones dead.  
  
We are thankful to have a full family and a happy home. Amen" Her mom concluded and then began to pass servings of food around the table.  
  
Usagi dug into her Teriyaki Chicken without a pause and happily began to chew her food. The sweet and warm taste melted in her mouth. Her mom smiled at them and brought up a conversation.  
  
"So how was everyone's day?" she asked putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.  
  
Usagi just stared into space. Nothing exciting had happened. Tomorrow was the last day of school and that was about it. Today the teachers had just gone over the years lessons and gave them some tips for college and later life.  
  
"Usagi?" her mom asked staring at her.  
  
"Nothing really happened" she answered plainly. Usagi stuffed another mouthful of chicken in her mouth and chewed it for a while so she would not have to speak. She pretended to be in a daze but she could hear the conversation very well.  
  
"I hope these Gundams help the war. There really cool and they beat anything that comes toward them" her brother remarked happily.  
  
Usagi took his thought and lost herself in another world of questions.  
  
How was life for these mysterious soldiers? Did they fight because they wanted too? Usagi sensed that that was not the real reason. If they were this good they had probably been trained their whole life. Usagi felt a pain inside. She felt as if she wanted to go to them and help them. She just wasn't so sure about anything at the time though.  
  
"Usagi? Is anything the matter?" Usagi broke out and stared at her mom.  
  
"Um, nothing, Im fine" she answered staring down at her plate of food. She didn't feel as hungry anymore. How had her cheery mood changed to be so awful?  
  
'Please don't put so much pressure on yourself' Rei commented to her. Usagi nodded. She could depend on her friends so well. She smiled to herself and took another large bite of her food, stuffing it into her mouth happily.  
  
***  
  
Usagi marched into the school happily. This was the first time she had been early, and even she knew it. She had wanted to be early on signing year books and saying goodbye to friends she may never see again after college.  
  
Many kids stopped to stare at the girl in awe. Usagi was quite popular and many knew of her reputation. Before she could reach her locker her friends paraded her with questions.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Are you OK?" Minako asked feeling her head for a temperature.  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to get a head start on year book signing." Usagi put her few books in her locker and closed it behind her.  
  
"Congratulations for coming on time Meatball head" Rei teased, smirking at her.  
  
"If I'd have known I would think you were jealous Rei" Usagi teased back.  
  
Rei fumed and she stuck her tongue out. Usagi did the same and both got into another war.  
  
"Please Stop" Ami pleaded. Her plea was not answered so Makoto broke between them and held onto Rei while Minako grabbed Usagi.  
  
"Let just have a fun day ok?" Makoto asked. Usagi and Rei glared at each other but then cooled down.  
  
"Usagi!!!" A voice yelled form down the hall. Usagi turned around and smiled happily.  
  
"Naru!!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"You have to be the first one to sign" Naru held out her yearbook and a gel pen. Usagi gave Naru her yearbook and both signed at the same time.  
  
Usagi nodded and took the pen. She wrote down everything about their friendship and what it meant. She closed with her signature; a bunny. Naru handed her back the year book and Usagi handed her hers.  
  
"See ya lata! I gotta get some more!" Naru yelled running back down the hall.  
  
Minako turned to Usagi and held out her notebook. Before Everyone knew it the whole group was busy writing in each others yearbooks. When done they all smiled.  
  
"This is Heaven" Minako stated, closing her eyes peacefully.  
  
They all nodded together happily.  
  
"So what will we do once school is out?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well there is a end of the year senior pool party tomorrow at Naru's and anyone is invited" Usagi mentioned smiling.  
  
"I can't wait!" Minako chirped.  
  
"You know what this means?" Minako hinted  
  
"Let me guess. Mall trip?" Rei interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!!" the two hyper blondes jumped up and down causing the rest to sweat drop.  
  
"See ya later guys! I need some more signatures!" Usagi yelled running down the hall. They all waved behind and split their own ways.  
  
Usagi thought as she ran down the hall. I hope the party turns out fun. 'A party and a mall trip should keep me happy. I should keep myself from thinking about the war.' Usagi sighed and spotted another friend.  
  
Hey guys! I hope you liked that! It's gonna get much better so please keep updating! Just to tell you I beg for Reviews! If you have any suggestions give em to me. No flamers though. Ok well buh bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chiyka* or *Usagi Princess* 


	2. Mysterious Power

Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Ne who, believe me, you'll really like this story. Right now I am going to tell you this is totally different from my other stories so don't expect the same k? This I hope will be a really good story so pleeze like this. I talk too much so lets get to the story! *Chiyka* *Usagi Princess*  
  
*Not What It Seems*  
  
Chapter 2- Mysterious Power  
  
***  
  
Hiiro Yui hurled his gundam around and slashed his light sword through another of the many mobile suits. None of them hard but there were hundreds of these in front of him. He turned around swiftly and shot another down. The dark smoky sky gave a hint of death to anyone. He found himself through the level one area and continued to follow their strategy. The zero system that he was using told him every move that the enemy was going to make.  
  
He wasn't about to let anyone win against him. Multiple mobile suits exploded around him as he advanced toward the base. His prussian eyes were dull and only glowed in determination, anger and death. His world had been nothing but that.  
  
'Fools' he thought to himself as another group of mobile suits walked toward him. They should have just backed away so he could through, then they wouldn't die. Secretly he wished to not kill anyone but his job was to do. He had never given much of a second thought. He didn't care very much if they died. They were all weak fools to try and beat him.  
  
He turned around and used his twin buster rifle to destroy another five mobile suits. He fought effortlessly as he continued to destroy more and more mobile suits. Finally he came to the base with no one in between him. His screen popped up with all kind of information on it and its weakest point. He brought out his twin buster rifle again and pointed it at the base.  
  
He stood like that for a couple of seconds. It felt like he was in a repeating dream that he had every night. This usually happened every day and here he was again. Suddenly a message came up but he ignored it and began to gather energy.  
  
"You fool! There are hundreds of soldiers in here and if you blow us up the explosion will have at least a ten mile range!" the commander had a frightened looking face but it was also filled with anger.  
  
'Oz deserves this' Hiiro thought. He wasn't afraid to die along with the base, as long as he accomplished his mission.  
  
The energy was ready in his twin buster rifle and he locked his target. He held his hand to the trigger and paused. He thought about how many soldiers he was killing but then he shook his head. He couldn't go weak like this. He pulled the trigger and the energy was released. As soon as he released all of the energy the base began to explode.  
  
Hiiro quickly transformed into his jet and used his maximum speed to get out of the area. He watched as the main explosion hit and power erupted from the base. He tried pushing his speed dial farther but he was already at full speed. The energy was right on his tail and began to catch up.  
  
Suddenly his gundam gave another boost of speed and he was finally out of reach from the power. He watched as the power slowly began to die down and leave nothing but flames and ruins of the destroyed base.  
  
"Mission Accomplished" his monotone voice broke the silence and his mission was over. Reaching for the speed lever again he once again blasted away and off for his gundam's hiding base.  
  
***  
  
Hiiro Quietly landed Wing Zero and opened the door of the cockpit. The door opened letting the chilly air come in the tiny space that was the cockpit. The air hit his skin and chills were sent down his spine but he purposely ignored them.  
  
With one last look over the height of the area he jumped down. Air rushed past him as he fell swiftly to the ground. His feet landed gracefully on the ground, easily able to support his weight from the hundred foot fall.  
  
Hiiro stood up slowly and looked around him. He was now in the Gundam Pilot base of the week. They changed every few days so no enemy could figure out where they would be. Sometimes they even changed every day.  
  
The perfect soldier then looked back up at his gundam. His unemotional eyes were glued to the eyes of Wing Zero, in a deep trance. He had become too deadly ever since he had agreed to become a soldier in the war. Memories in his head flashed back to his training and how different he had been before training. He shook his head to stop the memories from coming. What had happened should not have been to his concern.  
  
Hiiro turned around and slowly walked into the lodge area of the base where other rooms were connected. The warm air that greeted him gave him one final chill and the cold feeling was gone.  
  
Immediately he was greeted by one person he did not feel like seeing at the moment. He gave him a death glare but it was not enough to stop the Shinigami.  
  
"Hey pal, how'd it go?" Duo asked him slapping him on the back.  
  
Hiiro gave him a 'Get away from me' look but it didn't seem to work. Since his look didn't get the braided baka away he used his favorite and most famous line.  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it went well" Duo answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
At the other side of the room Trowa and Quatre were concentrating on a game of chess while Wufei was meditating on the sofa. Hiiro guessed Duo must have been bored by the way things looked. Sometimes when Duo was gone, Hiiro had to wonder what he did because he never seemed to have much to do unless he had a mission.  
  
Hiiro began to walk to his room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back slowly expecting to see Duo but instead he saw Wufei.  
  
"J wants you. He's in the computer lab. Says it's really important" Wufei mentioned in his low monotone voice.  
  
Hiiro almost thought that this had been a joke. J never came to see him. He hadn't seen his instructor in five years. Was there something really important as Wufei had said? Had he done something wrong on his mission?  
  
Hiiro could scarcely remember the Old Doctor in his head. He had had a claw hand and one lost eyes. He could only remember few details since he had last seen him.  
  
The perfect soldier broke out of his trance and began to walk to the computer lab. He was not sure of what to expect but he had to be ready for anything.  
  
Hiiro slowly opened the door to the computer lab and quietly closed it behind him. Right in front of him was Dr. J, his teacher since he had been five.  
  
Dr. J turned around in his chair and looked Hiiro up and down. He had been looking at readings on the computer as if he was almost confused.  
  
"Ahhh, Hiiro. Good to see you" Dr. J stated in his unusual voice,  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Words are always too much for you" Dr. J mentioned sighing.  
  
Hiiro walked closer and Dr. J turned back to the computer.  
  
"Lately I have been looking for new energy sources that will increase each of the Gundams' power and I found something quite unusual. I did a power screening of each planet and then I came to earth. I found a couple but what baffled me was this" Dr. J hinted pointing to the computer.  
  
Hiiro eyed the computer screen suspiciously. On the radar was the largest amount of power he had seen in his lifetime. It almost looked a million times more powerful than a gundam's. Nothing so powerful could be created so how did it exist on the screen. The other thing that confused him was the source was very tiny, almost the size of him.  
  
"Here's the most confusing thing of all" Dr. J broke. He brought up a screen to show what the identity of the object was.  
  
On the screen there was a video of a normal teenage girl who seemed to be having fun at school. She was having people signing her year book and she seemed to be very happy. When Hiiro looked in her eyes though he could tell she was very sad and confused. Hiiro shook his head. How could power come from a normal girl?  
  
"Not possible" Hiiro stated.  
  
"I know you're confused but it's true. I went to Tokyo where this girl lives and spied on her for a day. I used closer reading machines and the power level was off the charts" Dr. J turned around in his chair and looked back at Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro looked back up at the screen, studying the girl hard. She had an unusual hair do that was put into balls on top of her head. After that her golden hair reached down to her knees. Her eyes were ocean blue and were very large. She also seemed short and thin but in good shape. So what were they going to do about her?  
  
"I have a new mission for you" Dr. J mentioned into the silence.  
"You do not have a choice either" he cut in before Hiiro could say anything.  
"I need you to retrieve the girl and bring her back here. After that you will train her to become a gundam pilot as well. During the progress I will build a new gundam and monitor this girl's energy level." Dr. J explained.  
  
Was J crazy? Hiiro could never handle a girl and here he was going to be training her? How would he do a task like that? He couldn't object to Dr. J's command so he just nodded but inside he was burning with anger, confusion and annoyance.  
  
"You may leave now to get her" Dr. J stated.  
  
"Please hurry. Oh by the way here are her files" Dr. J handed him a folder of papers and pictures with information about the girl's life. Hiiro took them and left the computer lab. When closing the door he tried not to slam it.  
"Yo pal, so what happened?" Duo asked him when he walked through the lounge. Hiiro ignored him and walked right past him, toward his room.  
  
"What's got him?" Duo asked behind Hiiro to the other pilots. The rest of them shook there heads in confusion but then went back to their own activities.  
  
***  
  
Hiiro closed hi door behind him and threw the folder on the bed and walked to his computer. Right now he was too confused. He needed something to calm him down. Hiiro's eyes darted around the room, looking for something to do. His eyes caught his gun and he headed straight for it. Maybe a couple shots in the shooting gym would help.  
  
***  
Hiiro held his gun out and waited for the machines to come to life. He slowly walked through the area with his gun ready. Whenever a fake soldier popped out he was to kill it. Next to him a dummy shot out. Hiiro ducked and shot him in the chest. He continued to walk a bit and then another dummy came, falling form the ceiling. Hiiro rolled on the ground to avoid being hit. He then shot the dummy from the ground and continued.  
  
Hiiro could feel that he was getting close to the end and he continued toward the end. When he was almost there about ten more dummies popped out to protect the finish area. Hiiro ducked behind a corner and peeked over. He shot them down fast, one at a time. He was about to run to the finish when he heard a sound behind him. He swiftly turned and shot without looking. When he opened his eyes he saw another dead dummy that he had missed earlier. Hiiro then ran to the finish area and the lights back on.  
  
The perfect soldier walked over to the stats machine and waited for what it had to say.  
  
"Hiiro Yui, you have killed 100 percent of the soldiers and have accomplished your mission" the machine stated automatically. Hiiro nodded and gathered himself together. He walked towards the door and turned the lights off. After that he headed back to his room.  
  
***  
  
When he walked in his room he slowly began to pack his guns and weapons. He then packed one extra change of clothes. He would probably not be there more than a day. When he finished packing he placed his bag on the bed. His eyes then fell upon the cream colored folder with the girl's information that he had thrown on the bed earlier.  
  
Hiiro slowly picked up the folder and opened it, eyeing its many contents. The first page was the basic information about her. Her name was Usagi Tsukino, which meant Bunny of the Moon. The name seemed odd but Hiiro read on. The girl was 5'3 and was 18 years old. She was only two years behind him. When he came to her weight it said that she weighed 80 pounds. Hiiro wondered if she was an anorexic. When he turned the page to see a picture of her he almost thought his statement was true. She was very skinny but not all skin and bones.  
  
He found himself staring at her picture for what seemed five minutes. When Hiiro broke his trance he mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? Was he letting out his emotions?  
  
Hiiro immediately closed the folder and then placed it in his bag along with the other contents. His bag had been specially made so when traveling through airlines they would not detect what was in his bag. Hiiro grabbed his fight ticket that he had gotten out of the folder and his wallet. With one last glance at his clean and dark room he shut the door and left to go capture whoever this girl was.  
Hey guys! Sorry if it's a little short! I am so glad spring break is here!!!! Yay!!!! ^_^. I hope you liked this chapter! I know nothing much has happened but the action won't come till probably the next chap so be ready for the next one! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^. Ok. BYE!!!!! *Usagi Princess* *Chiyka* 


	3. Captured

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was on Spring Break and all. Then I had more school so yeah! Ne Who here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!  
  
*Not as it Seems*  
  
Chapter3 -Captured-  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked home slowly with Minako who happened to have stopped at the moment to flirt with another boy. Usagi rolled her eyes as she stood behind Minako, trying not to look rude. Usagi definitely noticed him from school and to her he wasn't that great of guy. All of the sudden Usagi felt a pain of guilt.  
  
Maybe she was just mad for another reason. Usagi had long ago broken up with Mamoru and she had thought he had been her soul mate. He was supposed to be her husband but he had decided to break up. She wondered if she had ever felt a real type of love. Had Mamoru been right about them not working out? If so who was she supposed to fall in love with? Usagi sighed. Who cared anyways? As long as she had her friends she was OK, right?  
  
"Earth to Bunny! Come on! I've been standing on the side walk for a millennium!" Minako placed her hands on her hips and glared at her annoyed. Usagi then wondered how long she had been in a trance.  
  
"This sidewalk hasn't been here for a millennium" Usagi coolly answered.  
  
"Somethin bothering ya?" Minako asked ignoring her sarcastic remark as they continued down the street toward Usagi's house.  
"No, just thinking on what kinda bathing suit I wanna buy for the party" Usagi lied giving her best friend a fake smile.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to think about that! There's too many choices!" Minako remarked.  
  
Usagi tried to smile at her happy mood but her mouth wouldn't budge. She was too confused on everything. Sometimes she still mourned on Mamoru's leaving and breakup with her but other times she never seemed to care. Had she even had feelings for Mamoru in the first place?  
  
"Hey, I thought you got over that" Minako put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but sometimes I wonder if I really ever loved him and if I didn't, Will I ever feel real love?" Usagi replied. Her eyes began to water but she forced the tears back down.  
  
"Usagi you're the best friend I've ever had. I'm sure you will fall in love sometime or another, or else someone is missing out on the love of his life" Minako smiled.  
  
"Thanks Minako" Usagi answered finally smiling. Her friend had given her a new thought to think on. This one cheered her up immediately.  
  
The two smiled and happily continued down the sidewalk to Usagi's house. Neither of them brought up the subject again.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and Minako walked out of the house and headed for Usagi's convertible. Usagi opened the door of the driver's side and sat down. She had only gotten her driver's license a couple months ago and she still loved the freedom she received when driving. Usagi twisted the key and the car started to life.  
  
Looking behind her Usagi backed up out of the drive way and smiled. Now was the time for fun. She smiled at Minako and changed the gears. Minako smiled back and both sped off down the road.  
  
Usagi sped down the lonely highway. Her car speed was now about 90 and the speed limit was 65. There were no police around so she continued down the road.  
  
In only a matter of minutes the two girls had arrived at the mall which was overly crowded. Finding a parking spot was hard enough. Usagi parked the car in the last spot available and stepped out, grabbing her purse.  
  
Usagi and Minako walked in together smiling and ready for anything. They both headed for the first store ignoring the cat calls and whistles they were earning from most of the teenage boys. Usagi walked into Forever 21 and headed for the bathing suit section.  
  
Eyeing the racks Usagi studied them closely. Which one would catch a lot of attention but wasn't too risqué? Most of the suits were the style she was looking for but none of them were her colors. She was thinking a light pink, purple or blue but most the colors were a dark shade. Usagi waited for Minako and both decided to leave the store.  
  
Both passed the food court but before Minako could do anything she realized Usagi had stopped to smell the food. Shaking her head Minako went back to Usagi and they looked at the restaurant choices.  
  
Minako finally gave up and let Usagi choose. Now it was her turn to be lost in her thoughts. She felt as if she only had a day left with Usagi until they were separated. That was impossible though. Usagi would be here for a long time so why did she feel like something awful was going to tear them apart. Shaking her head, Minako went to join Usagi over by the ice cream parlor.  
  
The two energetic teens continued throughout a couple more stores with out finding much. When they came to last store they had only a few hopes left. What if they had to go get the uglier bathing suits? Usagi and Minako entered dELiAs and went right for the bikinis.  
  
Usagi smiled with joy. Her eyes caught sight of a light bikini that tied at the sides with bow like ties. The top was glittery and was like any other. She turned around to see Minako had seen the same thing in orange. Both girls turned around to show each other what they had found. They held the suits up to their bodies and nodded.  
  
Just then Usagi heard screams coming from outside the store. Both of them dropped their suits and ran to the entrance and looked out. Smoke crept along the paths of the mall and spread quickly racing towards them. Usagi grabbed Minako's hand and together they ran out, looking for an exit.  
  
Usagi took her other hand and held her shirt over her mouth so she would not take in much smoke. Everything was gray and she could barely see anything except for faint lights. Just ahead she saw a small bright red light. It was the exit! Before she knew what was happening Minako had gotten ahead of her and someone had bumped into them causing them to let go of each other's hands.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako screamed ahead.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Both teens ran closer to the fire exit. Finally they were almost there. Usagi could barely breathe anymore. She coughed and choked on the smoke that had entered her lungs. She could see a dim light ahead of the outside world and knew they only had a few paces left.  
  
"We're almost there!" Minako shouted ahead.  
  
Usagi nodded. Right before she could exit out of the cloud of smoke she was grabbed from behind  
  
"Minako!!!" she screamed. She felt herself being pulled the opposite direction of her friend.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed to the unknown person who was holding her. She felt herself slowly become dizzy from the lack of air. Just then she felt a mask put around her head and she was no longer breathing in the smoke.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pinch in her arm and she became dizzy again. She felt her eyes begin to droop. 'Please let Minako be OK' she thought. With one last glance at the gray cloud of smoke, her world went dark.  
  
***  
  
Minako burst into the fresh air and took several deep breaths. Her hands supported herself on her knees while she took a rest. Around the corner she could see that the fire fighters had just gotten to the mall. Minako stood up and waited for Usagi. Where was she? Hadn't she been right behind her?  
  
Minako waited another couple seconds and then ran for the door of the mall. She had to get Usagi out before it was too late. Just before she got inside she felt someone pulling her away.  
  
"Mam, please go back and stand behind the parking lot, it's for your own safety" A firefighter had grabbed her and placed her down behind him.  
  
"What about my friend! She's still in there!" she yelled, angry at the firefighter from stopping her.  
  
"We're doing the best we can, now please stand back" he ordered in a cool tone.  
  
Tears sprang to Minako's eyes. Where was Usagi? Had she gotten lost or hurt? Was she OK? Minako stepped back a few steps and watched as more and more fire fighters entered the building. Would they save Usagi?  
  
Minako felt like she was in a dream, unable to wake up. Still dizzy from the lack of air, Minako tried to run a little closer. As soon as she took one step she felt everything start to spin. Time seemed to slow down and everything started to go black. Her knees went weak and she fell to the ground, never feeling the pain because her world had gone black.  
  
***  
  
Hiiro placed the unconscious girl in the truck that he had stolen and fastened her to the seat. He had chosen the perfect time to snatch her. Who would have suspected that the mall would start to smoke? He had been using smoke bombs since the age of ten and had become a master at them.  
  
Hiiro twisted the key and bolted out of the woods. He had hidden the truck so no one would suspect him leaving. He hit a speed bump in the path and it sent the truck flying but when he landed the truck was still in perfect condition.  
  
Hiiro changed to a faster gear and continued down the road. His private jet was only 30 miles away. To him it would only take him a matter of a few minutes to get there. Hiiro stared blankly in front of him. This mission made no sense to him. It was unlike any other he had been given. Not only was he now to be destroying the enemy but now he was being chased for kidnapping.  
  
Hiiro stared back at the girl. She seemed sad and in pain. She seemed no different than any other girl though. He watched as her hair flew widely in the wind over passing the truck. He could tell she was very skinny but she did not look anorexic.  
  
Hiiro continued to stare at the girl. Something made him to continue staring at him, but why? He all of the sudden felt something different within her, making him blink. When he looked into her face he could see some secret hidden deep within. Would she tell him later?  
  
He turned his eyes back to the road and began to wonder. How would he train her? He had never been good with company, especially girls. He wondered what Duo and the others would do. Duo and Qautre were easy to guess but he did not know what Wufei and Trowa would do. He imagined Quatre being his normal polite self while he saw Duo flirting non-stop. He hoped the flirting wouldn't bug him and the rest of the pilots who wanted peace and quiet. For some reason though he had a feeling that once he brought this girl home there would be no more of that.  
  
Hiiro hit the brakes hard and the truck skid for a good 30 feet until it came to a stop. Hopping out of the truck, Hiiro gazed in front of him. His private jet stood in front of him ready to go. Going around the other side of the truck, Hiiro opened the door and picked up the limp girl in his arms.  
  
He looked down at her innocent face and seemed locked on her. She seemed so gentle and powerful. How could that be though? She wasn't a robot or anything so what was the power? Her golden bangs of hair hang lifelessly in front of her eyes shielding their impression. Hiiro brushed the bangs out of her eyes and saw that her closed eyes gave a determined but sad look. If only she were awake now he would know what was she was thinking.  
  
Shaking his head, Hiiro ripped the stupid thoughts out of his head and ran to his jet. He knew one thing was it was going to be hard getting this girl to agree to fight. Somehow he knew it was going to be hard and he darn well knew it.  
  
Once Hiiro had gotten the jet up in the air he began to think again. Would his thoughts change if he hung around this girl? Hiiro wanted to punch himself at the thought. Why would he feel anything towards a girl? He did not want to be weak and emotional. He had learned never to do so. If he gave in to his emotions or any weak feelings he knew that many people would be in danger.  
  
Hiiro looked at the distance he had left and it read that he had about an hour till he would land. Not long after he landed he knew the girl would soon wake up and he would begin training. He wished one of the other pilots could have gotten this job. Why him? This was all just a big waist of time. If he weren't under the rules of Dr. J he knew he probably would have dropped the girl out of the plane. Hiiro stopped his head from thinking too much, it left emotions.  
  
As a last thought Hiiro swore to himself that he would never fall into the danger of emotions and would not be influenced by anything this girl said or did.  
  
Hi guys! Finally and update ne? I kinda like that chapter! O well it's up to you guys. I have been soooooooooooooo freakin busy!!! Ahhhhhh! Too much! I can't wait till school is over!! Ne ways please leave reviews and suggestions. I may end up answerin or using the suggestions! One main thing though. REVIEW!!! PLEAZE? *.* ^_^ *Chiyka* *Usagi Princess* 


End file.
